Red Forest
by aN1M3FR3aKS
Summary: One day in a small town called Clearhaven, something mysterious happens in the forest "Red Oakwood". Since Matthew and Gilbert managed to get Rosalind help, they seemed to have gotten themselves into more paranormal problems. With the help of a local town girl named Lucina, will they be able to help the new spirit that is desperately trying to get revenge? Or not help at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm aNiMeFReaKS~!**

**Me and my editing team, (Francis~), have done a lot of work for this fanfiction.**

**This is the sequel to ****Black Snow**** by Shinigami-cat**

**I do not own Hetalia, or the storyline**

**Enjoy~**

**Red Forest**

**Epilogue**

**"****Why… my only question is why he did it. With him gone, it's like a part of me in missing…a part that played a huge role in my life," The male started off, looking at the sky with drained, apathetic eyes without any faith in this world, "He was the center of my universe, the king of my kingdom, the sun in my darkened world; he was what held me together.**

**"****He didn't need to suffer like that. We could have been happy…but, the medication he was taking had a side affect we didn't know 'til after it was too late." He stated, sobbing through each word. He covered his eyes and continued, "If only we had known sooner, then maybe we would have been able to stop that from happening. But now he's gone; disappeared into the never ending darkness of the afterlife."**

**The man took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He wiped away the tears, looking at his hands and feet. His hands were shaking madly, his feet couldn't stop tapping on the cold, white hospital tiles, and his mind couldn't hold all these emotions inside. He needed to get rid of them.**

**Chapter 1: The Spirit**

It was a nice, beautiful spring day in Clearhaven, perfect for a day at the beach, going to the mall, walking with friends, or even a hike in "Red Oakwood". That's what Matthew and Gilbert were doing. The two were smack dab in the middle of the forest, looking at the beauty of it and the sweet smell of nature, but one of them wasn't very into the little trip.

Matthew trudged behind Gilbert at a very slow, dragging pace, "Gilbert maybe we shouldn't be going t-this way!" shouted a very tired and worried the blonde Canadian male.

"Oh don't be such a worry-wart Birdie! No one walks through these woods, we're gonna be fine!" shouted his boyfriend, Gilbert, with a grin planted on his face. Gilbert was just a few strides in front of Matthew but it felt more like miles to him.

"But…" he sighed, knowing he's out here alone with Gilbert with no one around. Why was it that whenever Gilbert sees a forest he just wants to dive in and explore? Even though it had been over a year since they helped Rosalind, Matthew still didn't trust forests one hundred percent.

"No buts! We will be fine…" he looked down at him with loving eyes, "I promise…"

Matthew blushed; "Okay…" he looked away from Gilbert's crimson red eyes. Those eyes always made him blush. They were one reason why Matthew loved Gilbert so much.

Gilbert smiled, "Good, and since you have the awesome me," he stood up proudly; "You have nothing to fear!" with a grin, he continued on.

"Wait!" Matthew said, stumbling after him.

Gilbert grinned and increased his speed, getting farther ahead of Matthew. Matthew ran to try and catch up but it was no use. He stopped shortly after he started running to catch his breath. Trying to keep up with Gilbert was hard work, especially since he did track in high school where as Matthew played hockey when he wasn't in the hospital. The differences between the two: one would actually have to run with track. With hockey, there were ice skates to speed you up.

"Come on Birdie! We're almost there! I can see our apartment from here" Gilbert shouted from the top of the gigantic hill.

"I'll…be there in a sec Gil!" Matthew shouted through each pant for air.

"All right then! Hurry up then; we need to head back before dark! It's not safe in the woods at night!" he shouted, a bit worried about the blonde.

"Okay!" Matthew shouts.

Matthew looked around him; the forest looked rather lovely in that time of day. The birds were chirping, little animals scurrying on the trees and on the ground floor, either in packs or two or three. Matthew smiled when a little robin flew to him with its head cocked to the left.

"Hello there," he cooed to it, "What are you doing over here little robin? Come to keep me company?" he asked it as he held out his finger to it. The robin landed on his finger and stared at him curiously. Matthew laughed, "Strange one you are _petite birdie rouge_," the bird chirped and flapped its wings. Matthew smiled, '_This little bird is so strange. It's as if it can understand me.._.' He thought to himself.

A sudden chill went down Matthew's spine. The bird looked at him with huge eyes before flying off. Matthew looked around for the thing that could have scared the cute birdie off. Matthew's purple eyes scanned the forest and landed on a dark, shadow like figure. Matthew's face paled as he quickly headed towards Gilbert, steadily increasing his pace. He took his eyes off of the black spirit and looked ahead of him, full on running now. He can hear it following him. Its moans were like nails on a chalk board, piercing his ears and hurting his brain.

"Gil!" Matthew called, looking back to see if the ghost was following but instead crashed into something in front of him. He winced in pain as he started to get up from the thing he crashed into. It replied with an "oww", Matthew looked up to see that it was Gilbert he had run into.

"Gil!" Matthew moved off of Gilbert and sat next to his body. Gilbert sat up, holding his head.

"Ow Birdie, that was quite a tackle!" Gilbert said, looking at Matthew very confused as to what he was running for, "Why did you do that?" he asked getting up.

"I-I didn't mean to…I-I thought I saw a ghost and ran to you…" Matthew stuttered, very embarrassed that he had run into him. He can still feel Gilbert's impression of his chest against his. He blushes a bit from the thought. They hadn't done it yet and he was already thinking dirty thoughts.

"A ghost? Are you sure you saw a ghost out in these woods? I don't feel like there is a spirit haunting this place, it's too nice and pretty." he said, holding his hand out to him. Gilbert did most of the desk work so he would know if there was a haunting or not where ever they go.

Matthew took it and pulled himself off of the wet, muddy ground. "B-but…I saw a huge pair of yellow eyes! Please believe me!" Matthew said clutching his arm with very worried and scared eyes. Gilbert has to believe him, he trusted Gilbert no matter what so he had to trust him.

"I believe you Birdie! Just calm down!" he said looking around. He noticed it was getting dark. His gaze went back to Matthew, "It's going to getting dark soon, so let's go home." He said, leading the way. This time making sure Matthew was following him.

Matthew followed Gilbert through the darkening forest, still looking out for that yellow eyed beast. Twenty minutes later they made it to the apartment and slept.

**~*~*~*~*~A Week Later~*~*~*~*~**

Matthew was in his bed, reading 'A Series of Unfortunate Events: Book Ten'. He loved reading the books. He loved how Sunny bit everything, and how Violet invented such crazy inventions even though she was only fourteen. He had loved everything about those books. He appreciated Daniel Handler or "Lemony Snicket", as he goes by most often, for making the books.

Matthew heard Gilbert calling his name from the other room in the apartment. He sighed, putting a bookmark in the book. He closed the book, putting it on the nightstand shaped like a maple tree. "Yes Gilbert?" he replied, "What do you need?"

"I want to go out to the woods and look for that ghost again. I'm bringing my staff with me just in case this time." Matthew can hear him grinning in the other room and what seems to be a bit of rustling of what he guesses is clothes and trash.

Matthew sighed, "I'm not sure Gil…I mean…remember last time? I practically ran head first into you and almost caused you to get brain damage." he said, remembering the frightening spirit watching him. It scared him for a couple nights, plus they didn't find any more evidence there was a ghost. Matthew started to wonder if it was just his imagination.

"Come on Birdie! I'll protect you! There's nothing to be worried about with the awesome me around!" Gilbert whined, throwing a bunch of dirty clothes across his room and picked up his spirit staff. He swiped the air a few times while listening to Falling in Reverse.

Matthew shifted uncomfortably on his bed, rolling from side to side thinking, '_Should I? I mean…I am with Gil but what good will the staff be if the spirit is more powerful than me or him? There's no way we can fight it if we aren't strong enough…_' Matthew sat up in his bed, already knowing what to say, "Okay let's go…" he sighed, regretting the decision already.

Gilbert fist pumped the air, sending the staff flying into the ceiling. "YES!...Oops…" he chuckled, pulling out it and tying it to his back. "Thanks for coming Birdie! Let's go!" he said happily before getting his ghost equipment ready.

Matthew sighed again before he got up and threw on his favorite Canadian sweater; pair of old faded jeans and a pair of red converse. He grabbed a flash light and a bag of food just in case Gilbert decided to get them lost again until dark like back when they were kids. He quickly fed Gilbird and waited for Gilbert outside.

Gilbert came out of the house and got in the car with Matthew close behind. The two drove to the forest with not a word said throughout the entire ride. Gilbert listened to the music while Matthew got lost in his thoughts and memories. Passing by through the window were acres of trees. One by one they passed the car, slowly revealing old houses and the park entrance.

Once they had gotten to the park, they weren't alone. To the left of the entrance stood a very angry looking younger brother of Gilbert's, Ludwig, who was slightly taller, buffer, and more serious than Gilbert. He seemed to be waiting for someone, till Gilbert and Matthew both realized he was waiting for them. Gilbert parked the car and the two got out, leaving their equipment inside the van.

"Hey Ludwig!" Gilbert called, waving to his brother enthusiastically. Ludwig rolled his eyes and waved back slightly.

"Hey Gil, why is Ludwig here?" Matthew whispered to Gilbert as the two walked over to Ludwig.

"Why is he here? No clue," He whispered back, looking away from Matthew and towards his brother. The two walked up to Ludwig.

"Hello Matthew, Gilbert, it's nice to see you two this evening," Ludwig smiled uncertainly as if he was unsure if he should be there.

Matthew waved slightly, "Hello Ludwig, so what brings you here?" he asked him shyly. Ludwig was so much bigger than Matthew. Ludwig had intimidated him by accident because of his growth spurt. Ludwig had grown so much since Matthew last saw him.

"Oh no reason really, I was just talking with Gilbert over the phone about this forest. I'll leave you two to whatever you are doing." Ludwig said with a nod before turning to leave, but as he was leaving he whispered something in Gilbert's ear. Gilbert glared at his brother as he finally walked away.

Matthew watched Ludwig leave then turned to Gilbert who already started walking into the forest. Matthew ran after him, "Gil, why was Ludwig here? What did he say to you?" Matthew asked him, finally caught up to him.

"Ludwig was just telling me something important but I didn't care. Don't worry about it, it's nothing too important." Gilbert said a bit harshly while he increased his speed. He was a bit pissed off by what Ludwig told him.

Matthew noticed the sudden change in his tone and movement. As quickly as he could, he tried to follow Gilbert. Matthew was very worried about him. He started panting a bit before speaking, "Gil is there something wrong? You know you can talk to me," Matthew said, trying to keep up with Gilbert's fast pace.

"Yeah I know Birdie. But I'm not in the mood to talk…" he grumbled, slowing his walking a bit. He couldn't be mad a Birdie. After all, he didn't do anything to upset him. It's all Ludwig's fault for telling him about the thing at home. So what if something bad had happened? Gilbert was too awesome to care about that stuff. He was with Matthew and that was all he wanted (/needed?).

"Okay…" Matthew sighed, slightly sad that Gilbert didn't tell him what was going on. He felt like he was being kept from a huge secret. He sighed once more and continued walking.

The two walked for miles through the thick green forest filled with little animals and plant life. They mostly saw deer, foxes, and robins, _lots_ of robins. The forest had been home to robins for many centuries, so wasn't uncommon to stumble upon a lot of them. That was one of the main reasons why it was called "Red Oakwood" because of the robins and of the local ledged. It's said that a night of a full moon at the height of its peak, you could see the forest, at a certain place within it, turn bright red like a sea of blood. It was more of a horror story then a ledged, but there was more to it that Matthew didn't know. He would look it up once they got back home, but until then, Matthew would enjoy the show the robins were putting on for him.

Gilbert was annoyed that there were so many of the robins, but Matthew liked the cute creatures. They were the only animals that actually showed any interest in Matthew. Gilbert was at his boiling point when the birds started to try and perch on Gilbert's head, just like Gilbird would.

"God these birds are so annoying!" Gilbert complained as one started to nest in his hair. He quickly swatted at the red bird for it to go away. The bird quickly flew away, landing on a nearby tree. It watched the two as they headed up the mountain.

Matthew laughed, "I don't know Gil, they're kind of cute…and they actually seem to see me…" he smiled at the red robin in his hand. The bird chirped and looked at Matthew curiously.

"Well good for you but not to me. You can enjoy your new friends that can somehow see you, unlike most people, while you leave me to move these plants." he argued, moving some plants out of their path while fighting off his head from the robins.

"Jee thanks," Matthew mumbled, a bit sad that Gilbert said that, even though it was practically true. No one besides Gilbert, Alfred, Samuel, and the robins seem to have notice him…how was it possible though…magic? Matthew didn't want to dwell on it too long. Without realizing it, he was accidentally hugging a poor bird very tightly to his chest.

Gilbert finished moving the plants and grinned. He looked back to Matthew, who was hugging the poor tiny robin with a very sad expression. Gilbert's grin faded and a worried expression took its place. "Oh, Birdie…I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that, come here…" he coaxed, pulling the robin out of his hands and pulling him into a small hug.

Matthew blushed, "its okay Gil…I'm fine…" Matthew murmured, trying his best not to cry. He loved it whenever Gilbert showed his gentle, loving side. He would show small amounts of care and love into every word, while still being his usual cocky self. Even if this is a small hug, it's enough to make Matthew forgive him instantly. That's the way their relationship was like. Most people would break up after a week but Matthew wouldn't have it any other way.

Gilbert let go and smiled, "Good. Now let's go! We need to reach the top before four p.m.!" he started to head north. He was happy since the robins didn't fight for Gilbert's head anymore. The robins had learned quickly not to go in Gilbert's hair.

Matthew wondered about those birds but he just chuckled and began walking again. Gilbert got a bit carried away and is slipped on the muddy and wet leaves. The sound he made while falling caused Matthew to laugh. Gilbert grinned and continued on while Matthew walked at his own pace. He didn't need to find the ghost very quickly, he just wanted to look around and know for sure if there was anything in these woods.

A few minutes later Matthew felt a slight chill go down his spine and looked around. His skin paled and his body was shaking madly. He clutched his body so tight he started to feel very dizzy. He could feel it in his bones that there was indeed a ghost but…nothing. Nothing is out there watching him this time. Matthew gripped his hand around the flashlight and quickly ran after Gilbert, not as surprised and shocked as he was last time, but still very frightened.

Matthew finally caught up to Gilbert, who was waiting at the top with a huge grin. "What took you so long Birdie? I've been waiting for hours!" Gilbert teased, patting his head lightly.

"I…I thought _the ghost was there, watching_me…" Matthew breathed, trying to catch his breath from the long run. All the running high up won't be good for Matthew's health. Hell, this wasn't good for the both of them! There might be a vengeful spirit out in the forest, or worse! How on earth was that good?

"Woah woah calm down Birdie, tell me what you saw or heard," Gilbert instructed in a more calm and serious tone. '_Damn; Birdie looks really shaken up about this..._' he thought, kneeling down so Matthew could look at him better.

Matthew nodded, "It…it may have not been_the ghost,_ but I…I felt a shiver go down m-my spine…just like last time…" Matthew whimpered, about to cry an entire river.

"Shh Birdie, it's okay. Nothing is watching you. You're safe while I'm here," he cooed, trying to make him happy again.

Matthew hadn't been this scared since he had to deal with Rosalind and the nightmares. He feared of being dead and not being able to see Gilbert again. Ever since Gilbert stumbled upon Matthew and made him smile for the first time in years they have been together, and now they were in love, helping people with spiritual problems. Matthew didn't want that to end. He loved Gilbert and Gilbert loved him. He always had his back.

'_Yeah, that's right! Gilbert had always been there for me through the toughest times and the scariest! That's why…'_ Matthew blushed and hugged Gilbert. His tears fell onto Gilbert's shirt, '_That's why I love him. He and I will always be together…_' he thought wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.

Gilbert thought Matthew was just scared and hugged him back, "It's ok Birdie; I'm here…" Gilbert noted it was four twenty nine. '_Damn_,' he thought, '_we better get going soon; dark will fall at five fifteen_,'

Gilbert looked at his boyfriend that was crying on his shoulder. He felt very hurt that Matthew was crying and that was so very terrified. Gilbert wiped away a few tears and tossed them into the grass. Matthew looked up to him very cutely.

"Come on; it's getting late. We won't want the spirit coming out again." Gilbert said, lifting the two of them off of the ground and setting Matthew gently on his feet.

Matthew nodded and headed off first, he looked very sad and scared. Gilbert felt a sting of pain in his chest but brushed it off. Gilbert needed to focus on staying sharp to protect Matthew and himself if the ghost showed up again.

Matthew and Gilbert continued walking into the forest not knowing where they were going or where the exit was to the forest. They walked through the forest for a long time with no success of finding the exit. They passed by many trees and rocks that all seem the same. The two stop at a huge old willow tree to rest a bit.

"Hey Gilbert…" Matthew panted, leaning up against the old tree, "Do you notice anything strange?"

"Like what?" he asked, looking around and not noticing anything in particular. '_Why is Matthew asking such a stupid question at this hour? It's almost sun set._' He thought.

"Listen," Matthew said, pointing around the forest.

_Silence._

"There's nothing there. Nothing is going on…" Gilbert said confused. He bent over to grab some snacks from the bag only to see that they were all gone. Instead he grabbed the water bottle and drank it.

"Exactly, there's absolutely nothing, no swaying of the trees, no birds chirping, not even the wind…why?" Matthew asked just as confused as Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at him funny, "How would I know that? Maybe they are just sleeping." He shrugged. The forest needed sleep too.

"Yeah but not all animals sleep at night. At this hour there would be tons of animals scurrying around…but there's nothing. Not an animal in sight or to be heard. Why?" Matthew asked looking around very curious and worried. "_Something is wrong…_" he thought, peering around for any sign of animal life.

"Quit asking me that Birdie; I don't know the answer. Let's just get home where it's safe." He said grabbing Matthew's arm and pulling him away from the oak tree.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah…okay…" he said, dropping the subject. He started walking into the forest again. Gilbert worried about his boyfriend, this isn't the Matthew he knew and loved. Something was going through Matthew's head that he was keeping from Gilbert. Gilbert may never know what it is unless Matthew told him, but until then he just continued on.

The two continued walking in silence for a while. The air felt very stuffy and thick. Gilbert shuddered from what felt like a small sudden gust of wind that came from behind him. Gilbert turned around to see something move behind him. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes and looking back out, but nothing was there. He shook his head and followed Matthew again.

Gilbert looked at his watch which said 5:00 p.m. Gilbert sighed and looked above him to the sky which was turning into a light shade of orange and light blue. It was getting late too quickly and they were nowhere near where they had come into this forest which seemed more like a huge maze. Gilbert looked back down to see that Matthew was gone. His heart dropped.

"Birdie?" he called but there was no answer. He tried again louder but still no reply.

Gilbert could feel the darkest dreams start to rise in his mind. Even the thought of Matthew alone in the woods…Rosalind…Matthew could have a panic attack. Gilbert shook his head and started running. He pulls out his cell phone for light and starts yelling for him. "Matthew! Matthew!" he called, hoping he would respond. He continued down the path he was taking then took a left at a huge willow tree that he could have sworn passed by not too long ago with Matthew.

A huge shriek pierced the air, loud and feminine. Gilbert turned around and ran to the sound of the yell. He dodged fallen trees, slashed through vines, and hopping over large rocks. He heard another scream to his right and followed it. Gilbert stops when he reaches the top of the hill he and Matthew had met before they left down again. How did he end up here?

He searched frantically for Matthew but nothing. He looked to the sky to see it was beautiful dark red-orange. He was running out of time. He looked back where he came from and headed in that direction. Not too long later he ends back by the willow tree.

"Matthew!" he called, hoping Matthew was somewhere close by. If he wasn't Gilbert would have to send Gilbird to find him…but he forgot that Gilbird for home.

"G-Gilbert!" shrieked a voice behind the willow tree.

Gilbert looked passed the tree to see Matthew against a tree covered in blood, dirt, and cuts. He was clutching his arm to his chest and his beautiful violet eyes were filled with terror and fear. Gilbert snapped out of his horrified trance and ran to Matthew's aid.

"Oh god Birdie! Are you okay?! What happened?" he asked, worried about him. He tried to see his hurt arm but Matthew kept crying out in pain each time he even lightly brushed against it. Gilbert wasn't making this any better for Matthew. He stopped trying to help him and decided just to listen instead.

"I…it…attacked…" Matthew shuddered, shaking like a mad man.

Gilbert's heart broke seeing Matthew like that. Gilbert suddenly remembered what did that to Matthew, a rage filled his entire body. '_Why…why Matthew; he didn't do anything to it...'_He thought as he stood up and pulled out the staff.

Matthew looked up to Gilbert, worried out of his mind. He clutched his hurt arm to his chest tighter, causing him to wince. "G-Gilbert…w-what are you d-doing?" he stuttered, hoping he doesn't do anything stupid like he always does.

Gilbert didn't face him. He looked off into the forest, clutching the staff so tightly his knuckles turned white. Many thoughts were going through his head, but there was only one Gilbert could pull out of them clearly.

Gilbert looked to Matthew, "Where did it go?" he asked very serious like Ludwig usually was.

Matthew gulped. 'Why did he want to know that? Is he going after it? Is he going to leave him by himself again? No…Gilbert wouldn't do that again…would he?' he thought to himself. Matthew pointed to the left of him, "It…it went that way…" he said shakily, "But Gilbert…"

Gilbert looked in the direction Matthew was pointing then sighed. He sat next to Matthew with the staff by his side. He looked up to the sky as it started to darken. Time was up.

Matthew looked at Gilbert curiously and followed his gaze; the sky. He suddenly remembered he had a flash light and fished for it in his backpack that got torn by the spirit when it tried to hit him. He pulled the flashlight out of the hole and gave it to Gilbert. Gilbert took it and looked at it confused.

"What is this for?" Gilbert asked him, turning the flashlight on. He pointed it into the forest.

"It's a flashlight, to help see in the dark? Don't you know what a flash light is?" Matthew chuckled, causing his arm to hurt. He stopped laughing and looked to Gilbert.

Gilbert was laughing a bit too; he even smiled. He looked to Matthew, "I know what a flashlight is. I was just wondering why you gave it to me…but thank you." He said, flashing the light into the darkening forest. Not a single thing moved in the light, "Well looks like nothings out there. Try to get some sleep birdie; I'll keep watch." He kissed Matthew's head and watched the forest intently.

Matthew blushed and nodded. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A couple minutes later Matthew had put his head on Gilbert's shoulder and snuggled into Gilbert's arm. Gilbert smiled a bit and pulled Matthew into a slight hug as he was sleeping.

'_I'll protect you Birdie; I swear…_' he thought, breaking the hug and going back to looking out for the spirit.

Gilbert watched intently for the ghost, nothing in the shadows in the forest had moved since he started the look out. He looked at his watch every once in a while, but it remained the same time. It felt like they had been out there for hours yet not even a minute had passed by.

Gilbert yawned and started to feel tired. The night was beckoning for Gilbert to join his sleeping boyfriend in a pleasant sleep together. The soft ground beneath them didn't help either. Gilbert felt like giving into it, just for one small tiny nap…

Gilbert mentally slapped himself, '_NO! Don't sleep! You need to protect Matthew!_' he thought to himself, but it was too late.

Gilbert fell asleep.

**~*~*~*~*~Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~**

"Gilbert! Gilbert! Where are you?! Gilbert!" Matthew yelled, thrashing in the hospital bed, worried about his beloved boyfriend who wasn't by Matthew's side.

Doctors and nurses came flooding in, trying to calm the dreaming teen. The doctors tried to hold down Matthew but he was resisting too much. One nurse got the tranquilizer but it was knocked out her hands by Matthew. It took about twenty minutes to finally get Matthew tied down and given the sedative.

"Gilbert…no…" he whispered before falling back into a nightmarish dream.

**A/N: Wow that took me forever to get done...well I hope you all liked it!**

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but it was the only way TT^TT**

**Please comment and rate if you want to but it would be a nice thing to do ^^**

**Anyways, the next Chapter will be done...I don't know when xD**

**But stay strong and keep waiting~ ;)**

**P.S. Don't ask me about the format of the story because I have no clue what happened -_-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories and Other Strange Things**

Matthew awoke in a white room filled with machines, health posters, and any typical medical equipment a hospital would have. His head was pounding, pain signals surging through his entire skull. He slowly gazed around the room and saw Gilbert sleeping in a chair to his left. As much as it pained him, he smiled.

Matthew looked around the room a bit more and wondered how he got there. He thought it might have been because of a car crash, the last memory he had is driving in the car to some location Gilbert wanted to go to. As Matthew was about to get up and find someone to get answers, a female doctor walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked in Matthew's direction, surprised by something.

"H-hello…" Matthew managed to say, not causing too much pain, "Is…is something wrong?"

The doctor looked at Matthew with a confused expression, "Who are you? Where's the patient?" she asked, very worried.

Matthew sighed, "I believe I am the patient…" he waved his hand to the female doctor, "I'm Matthew Williams…"

The doctor sighed. She walked over to Matthew, clutching her clipboard to her chest. She looked rather pretty for a doctor. She had beautiful light brown hair, bright green eyes, a nice tan skin, and a bit of make-up that wasn't super heavy like most women Matthew had seen in L.A. magazines. Once she got close enough, he could see her name, Dr. Clara Mackleworth.

Clara put her ice cold hand to Matthew's forehead, "You scared me a bit there Matthew." she said, taking her hand off and writing something down on the clipboard.

"I'm sorry Miss Mackleworth, I didn't mean to." Mathew said as Clara started examining the machines hooked up to Matthew. He didn't mind her doing those things as they talked.

"Its fine Matthew, I know you didn't mean to scare me," Clara started, "How do you make people forget you?" She asked, checking his pulse.

"I actually don't do anything. People just don't see me sometimes…" he sighed.

"Well everyone saw you when you came here." Clara smiled. She turned around and walked to the counter.

Matthew was shocked. What had happened when he came here? He can't remember anything since he woke. Besides the memory of being with Gilbert in the car…going to some place and…they were going to do something…but what? He shook his head and looked at Clara who had come back, holding out purple pills to him.

"Oh…thank you…" Matthew said, taking the bottle from her hand. The medication had a funny smell to them and the container didn't say what type of prescription they were. Matthew wondered if they were real drugs at all, they looked more like little purple candies than pills, but Matthew didn't say that.

"Not a problem. I want you to take these pills three times a day, morning, noon, and night. Continue this until you run out of them. Then I want you to refill them over and over until I've said you don't have to take them anymore. I haven't estimated a day yet because it will depend on the therapy sessions you will be taking with Doctor Tanson. He will tell me when he thinks you are ok to stop taking the pills." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Matthew said, "What happened when I came here? Why can't I remember what happened before I got to this hospital?" he asked her, hoping to get any amount of information from her, although he highly doubted he'd get anything.

Clara stopped in the doorway and looked back at Matthew, "You'll find that all out when you are ready Matthew." She said mysteriously before leaving the room.

Matthew was surprised by her words. He didn't know exactly what she knew but he understood what she meant. When the time is right Matthew will get his answers when he's ready. It's not very hard to understand, but for someone like Gilbert…well let's just say it would take a while.

Matthew sighed. He rested on the stiff hospital bed. He stared at the white ceiling of the hospital for a long while before he looked at Gilbert sleeping to his left. He stared at Gilbert for a while and thought about waking him up, but then thought he should let him rest. Matthew turned his gaze the other way and out the window.

Outside of the hospital window was a very bland view of the forest. Birds flew past very slowly in the distance most likely in search of food for their young. Matthew sometimes wished to be a bird so he could fly far away and feel infinite.

Matthew dug through his thoughts a bit and felt a slight sadness. A tear started to form and fell from his face and down to the tile floor. He looked at it for a bit before he felt his heartstrings tug a bit.

'Why does this feeling bother me? Was I crying at some point? Did something bad happen?' Matthew thought as he pulled his hand towards his head and clutched it tightly. 'Why can't I remember what happened? Why are parts of my memory drawing a blank? Was there something I needed to remember in those memories…or was I trying to forget something?' All these questions were spiraling in his mind, around and around but no answers to them. Matthew just let the tears fall and accepted them.

He looked away from the window and back to Gilbert. This time Matthew noticed something different about him. Gilbert's left arm had a blue cast on it and his upper torso was covered in band aids along with bits of his face with some parts of his legs too.

"Why…?" Matthew muttered to himself, "Why does Gilbert look so beat up? Was he in a fight? What could he have gotten himself into?" then Matthew thought very deeply about the situation, 'Was he…was he trying to protect me…?'

…_protect…_

Matthew cried out as he clutched his head, doubled over in pain. He could feel his head split right down the middle, every little crack and cell in his entire brain. Matthew felt as if he was remembering something…a missing memory that he lost? Yes…it was all coming back to him now… he was in the forest with Gilbert…and something happened…

_Matthew awoke to a blurred figure in front of him. He assumed it was Gilbert, "Gil…what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking back up to Gilbert, only to scream at the top of his lungs._

_Gilbert hit the large black shadow with a magical staff. Then Gilbert looked behind him for a split second, "Birdie! Glad you're awake! Take this and run!" Gilbert tossed him the backpack then went back to warding off the spirit._

_Matthew caught the bag, "But what is this for? Didn't we leave most of our equipment in the van?" he asked shakily, throwing it on his back. What did Gilbert intend for him to do with this? There's probably nothing worth saving that's in there. But it was rather heavy…what was in there?_

_Gilbert grunted as he blocked an attack by the ghost. Gilbert swung at the entity, 'Take it…and leave Birdie…" he huffed, "can't talk…hold on…too long…"_

_Once Gilbert had said that, Matthew instantly knew what he was doing. He can tell Gilbert was losing the fight. Gilbert's arm was badly bleeding, his face had cuts all over, and he was breathing very heavily. This wasn't looking good. Matthew quickly got up and moved from his spot by the tall oak tree to Gilbert's side._

"_No! Not without you!" Matthew complained, grabbing onto Gilbert's arm, "Please…" He tugged at the arm a bit, hoping Gilbert will reconsider fighting and run to live another day. He didn't want to see Gilbert hurt anymore than he was now._

_Gilbert shrugged him off and continued to fight the beast, "Go birdie…the awesome me…will handle this…you go…get help…" The spirit swung at Gilbert and managed to cut him, causing his arm to bleed a tiny bit more than it already was._

"_No Gil! Please! Come with me!" Matthew begged him, trying his hardest to get Gilbert away from there, but it was too much. He didn't want to see Gilbert get hurt; he didn't want him to die in the forest. Matthew just wanted to see Gilbert live for years with him. Matthew hoped that if Gilbert left for a good reason he would leave with him._

"_MATTHEW GO!" Gilbert yells, pushing Matthew behind him and turning his attention to the spirit. His rage that was flowing through his body could be felt all the way from where Matthew was sitting down. Matthew's never seen this side of Gilbert before. Gilbert's always been the happy, cocky, cute guy that Matthew loved. Gilbert was a kind boyfriend, but now…he was acting like a different person._

_Matthew couldn't move from his spot. He was too afraid that Gilbert might do something again. Matthew wished he hadn't forgotten his bag of ghost equipment. He wished he hadn't told Gilbert not to come because he wasn't capable enough to handle a simple look through of the forest. Why couldn't he have known there was an angered spirit in these forests? He could feel something bad about these forests for a while now but he could never tell it was a ghost. How could he save them not? It was all his fault…_

_Then it hit him._

'_I…I have to get him out of here. If something bad happens and I end up hurt or he ends up being hurt, I know I could never forgive myself.' Matthew thought._

_Matthew slowly looked up to Gilbert still fighting the ghost with great strength. His rage was like a burning fire in the middle of a snow storm, blazing and intense. Matthew felt a bit uneasy and unsure whether or not he should try and reason while Gilbert was in this state. Matthew then shook his head, reminding himself he loves Gilbert and had to make sure nothing happened to them._

_Matthew slowly got up, tears streaming down his face as he yelled as loud as he could to Gilbert, "GILBERT, DON'T DO THIS, JUST LISTEN TO ME AND RUN!"_

_Gilbert shouted some kind of German word and the spirit disappeared. Matthew was shocked by the ghost's disappearance. Gilbert turned and faced Matthew with a huge grin. Matthew wiped away the tears that fell from his face and smiled back._

_As Gilbert held out his hand to Matthew, Matthew looked at something behind Gilbert. Matthew shouted out to Gilbert in fear, but before Gilbert could move out the way, there was an abrupt, piercing pain in his side. Matthew clutched his side and before knew it, Gilbert was flying in the air. He crashed into a large oak tree which knocked him out, leaving Matthew alone with the dark spirit._

"_Gil!" Matthew shouted. He tried to get up and go to Gilbert to help him but the ghost blocked Matthew from going. He had other plans for Matthew._

_Matthew clutched his head as he waited for the black entity to strike._

Matthew opened his eyes. He was on the floor, clutching his head with the blankets that wrapped around him like a cocoon. He slowly got up and looked to Gilbert, still sleeping the pink hospital chair. Gilbert didn't move an inch since he was watching him. He should have heard Matthew fall out of bed when he fell, but the more pressing matter was the memory.

'Why did…he…he stay?' Matthew thought as he slowly got up and walked over to Gilbert. He gently stroked his cast. Matthew could imagine the cuts all over Gilbert's body, the blood and lifeless look of his face like it was then, 'Why did Gilbert have to stay and protect me? Gilbert wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't tried to fight the spirit. He would have been so much better but…he had to protect me and get hurt. I'm such a burden…'

Matthew heard a noise and looked at Gilbert who shifted in his sleep and started yawning. Matthew jumped back into his bed as Gilbert's eyes fluttered open. A smile grew on Gilbert's face as he looked at Matthew. He sat up, scratching at his messy hair.

"Hey Birdie. I'm happy to see you're awake," Gilbert said as he got up and stretched. He had been sleeping in that chair for hours, waiting for Mathew to arise. His body was sore from the uncomfortable position he slept in.

"Yeah…I woke about thirty minutes ago." Matthew murmured quietly as he watched Gilbert intently. He wasn't sure how long Gilbert had been there but judging from his hair, his eyes, body and smell, he had been there for a while.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm happy that you were able to wake." Gilbert said as he started to scratch at his bandaged chest.

Matthew started to worry about Gilbert's hurt chest, and then turned his attention to what he just said, "Able to wake?" He asked surprised.

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah Birdie, you were out for a good…" Gilbert started to count the days Matthew was out cold, sleeping in his little make-believe paradise.

Matthew started wondering how long he had been out. He thought it had only been a couple days, or had it been weeks, maybe even months? He started to worry when the word years popped into his mind. Matthew looked for a calendar and spotted one on the counter. It said 'March 12, 2014'.

Matthew relaxed a bit, knowing he was only out a short period of time. If he had been asleep for over a year he'd be in serious trouble. How could he stand the fact that he would have missed a year without Gilbert? That wouldn't have been good! Missing a year without Gilbert would have be a nightmare for Matthew…that is if Gilbert could actually stay with him while asleep. But Matthew was glad Gilbert stayed by his side. It made him happy to know that Gilbert still loved him and would wait for him.

Matthew sighed, watching Gilbert still try and figure out how long Matthew was asleep. Once Gilbert had the answer, Matthew had gotten up and got a glass of water. Matthew took one of the pills into his mouth and swallowed. He chugged down the water, setting the cup on the counter once he was finished. Gilbert came up behind Matthew and hugged him. Matthew jumped while a small squeak escaped his lips, blushing like a school girl.

"Gil! What are you doing?" Matthew squeaked, trying to get out of Gilbert's sudden hug from behind. As much as Matthew loved Gilbert, he didn't like to be surprised. Gilbert was an exception once in a while, but since Matthew just woke up, he was pretty unstable and shaken up by the memory he saw.

"Nothing, can't I hug my boyfriend who was asleep for three-in-a-half weeks?" Gilbert grinned, hugging Matthew even tighter than before and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Matthew blushed even more, "W-well…I suppose not but…"

Matthew and Gilbert heard a sudden loud yell from the halls. Gilbert had let Matthew go and backed away. A second later a loud, annoying American man came running into the room, tackling Matthew. The male started sobbing and hugging Matthew tightly. Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked away, letting the guy have his moment with his brother.

"MATTHEW! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE BRO!" Alfred cried through each sob. He had missed his step brother while he was unconscious. He couldn't believe how long he had to wait to finally see his brother again. Alfred couldn't last very much longer without him. Even though Alfred had only been recently added to the family when Samuel got married and was with him for half a year, Alfred felt as though Matthew and Alfred were "bros", whatever that meant in his mind.

Matthew smiled, wiping away Alfred's tears. He hugged him back, "It's good to see you too Alfred. How did you know I was here?" Matthew asked him casually. He wanted to know how Alfred had found him.

Alfred tried to stop his tears from cascading down his face but it was no use, "Dude, you were like gonna give me a heart attack if you didn't wake up. Don't scare me like that bro! The hero should never be scared of anything!" he complained, "But…if you must know Gilbert called. I think his friend's "friend" took care of me for a while I waited for you to wake up. I believe his name was Arthur. He actually goes to my work, you know, that guy with the bushy eye brows?" Alfred gestured to his forehead, "I didn't even know till after I started staying at his house. That guy is really funny to annoy too," Alfred chuckled, rambling on as usual.

Matthew laughed. Alfred seemed to have survived just fine without him. Matthew slowly broke the hug and lifted both of them off of the ground. He wiped away the rest of Alfred's tears and smiled, "Don't worry Alfred, I'm here. I'm not going to leave again." Matthew said in a gentle voice, trying not to upset his "bro" anymore.

Alfred looked at his brother in the eyes. His blue eyes had a saddened expression in them, almost as if he was worried about something. "You swear?" he sniffled.

Matthew smiled, "Promise," He hugged his brother one more time before Alfred got all happy again and told him what had happened while he was out.

First thing Alfred told him was that his work was going to give Matthew pay for his absence. Finally Alfred told him that their parents were doing ok in China. Apparently the research is going really well and they can't leave just yet. They sent them picture of the two of them in china. Samuel looked very happy with Kathy, his wife. Matthew smiled when Alfred told him their parents said they loved and miss them both.

"See Mattie? They love it!" Alfred laughed, "There's a good chance they might not come back. But I, your hero brother, will always be here for you!" he smirked.

Matthew smiled and laughed, "Yeah…" he sighed, "I'm glad I have you too..."

Matthew hoped that the reason why his parents went to china was because of Kathy's job and not because of Alfred constantly reminding them that they needed a honeymoon. Matthew knew Alfred had agreed to their relationship since the beginning, but why did he want them to have a honeymoon so badly? There was something odd about Alfred and love that Matthew could never quite figure it out. There were actually a lot of things Matthew didn't know about Alfred but he didn't question it.

Alfred first met Matthew when Alfred's mom Kathy and Matthew's uncle Samuel met each other at work. Matthew was with Samuel to get some special medication, for when he still had his metal condition, and Alfred was there with his mom because he couldn't be trusted. Once their eyes met, they fell in love, where as me and Alfred, it was a one sided "bro love". Alfred started talking with Matthew and talked about how he could "totally" see his mom and Samuel together. He went on and on about it till Matthew spoke up and said he just wanted to go home. Alfred gave Matthew his number and said to call him, as did Samuel to Kathy.

After Matthew called him once, the two really started to bond. They may not have liked everything the same way but they sure did have a few things in common, like how they were both gay, and how they both wanted their guardians to be happy. Matthew can honestly say he and Alfred had a nice relationship.

Once Matthew tuned back into what Alfred was talking about, he was on a completely different subject. He was blushing for some reason and was asking Matthew something. Gilbert wasn't in the room and he didn't know what he had said, so all he could manage was a "What?" and a confused expression.

"Do you think that Arthur and I would be a good couple?" Alfred asked Matthew with a huge blush on his face. It looked like Alfred really meant that question.

Matthew thought about it for a moment, "Uhh I guess so, that is if he's interested…" he said; just to get away from Alfred and find Gilbert.

Alfred was overjoyed, "Really?! Oh and don't worry, no one can resist the hero!" He laughed.

Matthew smiled unsurely and got up, "I'm going to look for Gilbert." Matthew said, leaving the room and going down the hall. Alfred shouted to Matthew, stating that Gilbert went to the front desk to talk to someone. Matthew headed there first.

To Matthew's surprise, Gilbert was there, but Gilbert being there wasn't the surprise, it was the person he was with, he was with Ludwig. Matthew snuck up close enough so he could hear them better, the plant helped hide him too. What they were talking about was a huge shock to Matthew, mainly towards the words coming out of Gilbert's mouth.

"I don't care Ludwig; they can go rot in hell for all I care! I'm not going home while Matthew is still here. I don't need them and they never wanted me." Gilbert barked to his brother.

"But Gilbert, they left you a message abou-"

"I don't care what they left for me! Besides, it probably says "we hate our son the fag, go have a wonderful fag life"!" Gilbert said, interrupting Ludwig and storming off and accidentally kicking the plant causing Matthew to get hit by the can.

Matthew fell back and cried out. Gilbert and Ludwig heard and ran to his aid. Gilbert apologized several times while Ludwig got some nurses and doctors to help Matthew. They took Matthew back to the room while Gilbert followed, leaving Ludwig with no choice but to follow. Gilbert and Ludwig were worried about Matthew, asking him questions and such. Matthew smiled and said it was fine and it was just an accident.

"Are you sure Birdie? I mean, I did kick you after all…" Gilbert asked one last time to make sure Matthew was okay with what happened.

Matthew nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Gil. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled as the doctors and nurses finished helping Matthew. They went back to work elsewhere in the hospital.

Gilbert smiled back, "Good," he looked to Ludwig, "I believe it's time for you to go Ludwig." He ordered. Ludwig nodded, wishing Matthew good health before he left.

Gilbert scoffed and sat down with a very annoyed expression. Matthew didn't want to question as to why Gilbert was fighting with his brother and risk the chance of getting asked why he was over by Gil and Ludwig, hiding behind a plant. Matthew just sighed and leaned back, thinking about the memory he recovered.

The memory played over and over in Matthew's head, not giving a single clue as to what happened before or after the scene. He thought carefully, looking for anything that stuck out in the memory. When nothing arose, he gave up and looked to Gilbert who was looking out the window. Matthew smiled a bit. Gilbert looked so cute looking out the window, lost in thought. He wondered what he was thinking about, so he asked.

"He Gil, what are you thinking about?" he asked, getting up from his bed and walking over to him and placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Huh?"Gilbert looked up to Matthew, "Oh…I wasn't really thinking about anything. Mostly I was just drifting into outer space…" he sighed.

Matthew didn't quite believe Gilbert but decided not to dwell on it. He turned around and looked around the room. It was quite peaceful, besides all the phone calls and people walking outside. There was one thing in particular that caught his eye though. There was young girl with black hair and dressed in black standing out in the hallway, she was starring at Matthew. Being the kind man he was, he waved. The girl just stared at him before a cart came by and she disappeared. Matthew shivered.

"You okay Birdie?" Gilbert asked, holding onto Matthew's hand.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay. I just thought I saw a girl out in the hall but she disappeared…" He said, sitting down on the chair next to Gilbert.

"A girl? That's odd. I don't believe we know anyone with a child yet…" Gilbert stated, "And I don't believe we've met any girls on this trip. So…do you think you might have imagined her?" he asked him.

Matthew shook his head, "I don't know if she was real or not but I have a feeling she has something to do with what happened to us." He said, squeezing Gilbert's hand tightly.

Gilbert nodded, "Okay, I think the same because when I woke after being hit by the monster, I remember seeing a female figure above me before I was knocked out again. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital looking for you." He smiled. Gilbert loved Matthew so much it tore his heart up when he saw Matthew's condition. "Today we will leave for the apartment okay? The doctors said you were okay to leave."

Matthew nodded and smiled back, "Okay. Love you Gil," he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

After Gilbert broke the kiss he spoke, "Love you too Birdie," and kissed him back.

Once the two were finished they got up and headed for the front desk. As they were walking, they saw many sick people begging for help, food, or just plain begging for out of there. The one that broke Matthew's heart was a sick little boy on life support. The parents were next to him, crying their eyes out as the doctor stopped the life support. The heart beat monitor went to a flat line and the mother broke out in cries as the husband tried to calm her down. Matthew looked back in front of him and wished the people would have a happy life after that.

Gilbert looked back to Matthew and pulled him into a hug, knowing he saw something terrible. Matthew didn't argue and just leaned into him as they walked. He didn't want to see that happen to that poor family. He wondered if Gilbert had be in critical condition from the hit that he would be like that and the parents would be him, Alfred, and Ludwig…maybe Samuel and Kathy too but it would be too late. Matthew shook his head once they reached the counter.

Gilbert checked the two out and headed for Arthur's car. Thanks to Arthur, Gilbert was able to get from the house to the hospital if he needed to. It was also thanks to him that Alfred had a place to stay while Matthew was asleep. Once the two got to the car, Alfred was chatting with Arthur, obviously annoying him immensely.

"Hey Arthur, ready to drive four people back to the apartment? It's going to be a long ride." Gilbert asked him with his cocky grin.

"Yeah I'm bloody ready as soon as this wanker stops bothering me." Arthur said harshly, talking about Alfred.

"Hey! I'm not a…whatever you called me, I'm the hero!" Alfred complained, blushing from embarrassment.

"Can we just go home?" Matthew said, trying not to create a fight between the two. He just wanted to go home and rest, dreading each second he's at the hospital.

The two nodded and they all headed in the car. The ride home wasn't all bad for Matthew but it could have gone better. Alfred annoyed Arthur, Gilbert listened to the music and sang to it, and Matthew looked out of the window. Nothing but trees pasted by, red one then green and so forth.

One thing stuck out the most out of all, and it was the girl in black. There she stood on the side of the road watching them all. Arthur and Alfred were too busy fighting to notice and Gilbert was wailing an air guitar. Matthew stared at her back, wondering what she's doing there stalking him. The girl just waved at Matthew as they passed by her. Matthew was baffled but waved back. He managed to catch a glimpse of her face. She had one sky blue eye and the other a brown eye, pale white skin, and jet black hair all the way to her shoulders. Even though that was all he could catch, he still watched her till she disappeared behind the mountain.

'Who was that girl? Why is she following me?' Matthew thought. He slumped down in the old red chair and continued watching trees till they made it to the house.

Once they got to the apartment, Alfred, Gilbert and Matthew said their goodbyes to Arthur…well Alfred was the only one begging him to stay but Arthur didn't listen. He just waved and headed back to his house that was sixty-seven miles away. Alfred was sad but Gilbert cheered him up by ordering hamburgers and shakes. Matthew just went inside and sat on his bed. He wondered why that girl was following him. He started thinking about the times he's ever seen her. Matthew looked back one more time in his memory to see if she was there.

Sure enough she was.

Matthew could barely see her but she was indeed there. The girl was hiding behind a tree before the spirit hit Gilbert into the tree and before it almost attacked him. Matthew opened his eyes and saw Gilbert sitting next to him.

"Hey Birdie," he whispered, "What are you thinking about?" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about that girl that I keep seeing. I saw her in my memory before you got hit…I think she has something to do with all this, I mean, it isn't coincidental seeing the same girl over and over wherever you go. Plus you saw her too right?" Matthew asked him, squeezing his hand tightly. He hoped that Gilbert saw her too and he wasn't just imagining it.

"Well I saw _a_ figure but I don't know if it was her," he said, "But why are you so obsessed with this girl?"

Matthew shook his head, "I don't know I just see her everywhere and I cannot tell who she is…" he sighed and leaned back.

"Don't worry birdie," Gilbert cooed, "I bet she's just a figure of your imagination. She's probably not real; your mind is just playing tricks." Gilbert moved a stray hair out his face and smiled.

Matthew nodded in agreement, "Maybe your right. We will check tomorrow for her in town so I know I'm not crazy again."

Gilbert agreed then fell asleep and then Matthew slept not to long after. Alfred who was in the other room was watching an action movie while eating his hamburgers, not knowing they were sleeping. After the movie ended, Alfred went for a walk, leaving the two to sleep in peace.

10


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mysteries**

The next day Gilbert and Matthew, along with Alfred, were searching the downtown area for the girl. They asked every person in the market if they have ever seen her but no one had heard of a girl of the description. Matthew was upset but he didn't give up. The trio went to the upstate of the town, then half of the poor side, but nothing turned up.

"Let's rest for a while Birdie, we'll start up again after lunch," Gilbert said, pulling out a water bottle and a bag of chips from the backpack.

"Okay," Matthew sighed. He grabbed the bag and pulled out a hamburger and gave it to the hungry, complaining Alfred, and then grabbed a drink for himself.

"Thanks bro! I needed a break," Alfred said, consuming the hamburger and drinking the soda he bought at the market. Alfred looked like he wasn't having any fun.

After the boys finished eating, the continued the search more. They checked houses on either side of the street, the trio cycled with who asked the questions at the houses. Matthew would start off, then Gilbert, and finally Alfred. Once the questions were done, they moved onto the next house. Once the boys got to the end of the street, there were no houses left.

"I think that's all the houses Matthew." Alfred sighed, "There's no one in this entire town that knows this mystery girl."

"There has to be someone," Matthew sighed, ready to give up the search. "Maybe you were right Gil, maybe there isn't a girl after all…"

Gilbert looked around them. He spotted a house on top of a hill right behind Matthew and Alfred, "Maybe not…there's a house on top of that hill. Maybe the person that lives there knows something. There might be hope Birdie," Gilbert said cheerfully.

Matthew and Alfred turned around. When they saw the house, Alfred looked like he was about to fall down while Matthew was overjoyed. He looked to Gilbert with a huge smiled.

"Let's go!" Matthew said excitedly before running to get to the house.

"Hey wait up Birdie!" Gilbert yelled, running after his boyfriend.

"Guys! Don't leave me behind!" Alfred cried, following them.

The trio went up to the old house on the hill. The wood was old and chipped, there were plants covering half of the house and the yard, plus the ground was un-seeable so the boys could barely know what they were stepping on. Gilbert managed to scare Alfred doing that. He purposely stepped on a large stick and slowly moved the point of one down his spine, which was more than enough to get him running to the house.

Matthew rolled his eyes and made it to the house with Gilbert right behind, chuckling. Alfred whined about Gilbert messing with him to Matthew but he didn't care. Matthew just knocked on the door. The boys waited ten minutes, yet no one responded. Matthew tried again, no answer.

"Maybe they went out for a burger?" Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood.

Matthew and Gilbert looked to Alfred, "Why?" they both said in unison.

Alfred shrugged, "Don't know…I just thought…" he sighed, "Never mind."

Matthew sighed as well and sat on the old bench. He thought this could be it, the place where he could get answers and figure out who this mystery girl was. His last rays of hope were put into this old place, but now it was gone.

"Hey its okay Birdie, we'll figure something out okay?" Gilbert said, rubbing Matthew's back and sitting next to him.

"Thanks Gil…" He said with a slight blush on his face. Matthew leaned into Gilbert, putting his head on his shoulder, "I just wish she was real so I could ask her questions about why she was following me everywhere..." he sighed.

Gilbert pulled Matthew into an embrace and placed his head on Matthew's, "I know. We'll figure something out about this whole situation."

"Yeah! Don't worry bro! We will find her!" Alfred said, trying to cheer Matthew up.

Alfred's happy smile didn't make a difference. Matthew had to deal with a girl that he didn't know who they were, or if they were real. As much as he wanted to believe him, he wasn't sure if he should. Matthew just wished that Alfred would actually be of some use for something.

"Thanks Alfred…hey can you go to the town and get us some water?" Matthew asked Alfred.

"Yeah, sure Mattie!" Alfred leaped from his spot and ran down the mountain, disappearing into the forest.

Gilbert and Matthew both took a breath, glad that Alfred had left the two alone. Matthew closed his eyes and leaned into Gilbert more. He smiled and kissed Matthew on the forehead. Gilbert slowly rubbed Matthew's shoulders again.

"Don't worry Birdie, it'll be okay…" Gilbert cooed.

Matthew nodded and stayed silent. He just got so tired of looking for her, half a day of searching and nothing showed up. He wished he could just know who she was then this would be all over. Matthew didn't believe that would happen.

Suddenly there was a snap in the woods. Birds and animals scurried out of the forest. Matthew and Gilbert jumped to their feet, peering into the forest. Whatever was out there, the animals didn't like it.

"Stay back Birdie, it might be the spirit again." Gilbert warned Matthew, moving in front of him. He pulled out a magic bracelet and held it in his hand.

Matthew nodded and stayed back. He didn't want to get tangled with that spirit again since what happened to them the first time.

As Matthew hid behind Gilbert, a dark black shadow emerged from the forest, growing steadily larger as it came closer to them. Before Gilbert shouted out to it, a young girl emerged with a bag and a huge stick. Gilbert was relieved to know it was just a girl but Matthew was surprised and a bit happy that the girl was real.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, glaring at the two of them, "And what are you doing at my house?"

Gilbert and Matthew were too surprised to speak. The both just stared at her as she stood there. The girl couldn't wait any longer and started walking to them. Gilbert and Matthew moved out of her way, she looked at them as if they were crazy. As she dropped her bag, Matthew spoke up.

"Umm…miss? W-who are you?" Matthew asked shyly, still surprised she was real.

The girl glared at him, "What's it to you? Do I know you or something? Do I owe you anything?" she asked, obviously annoyed by their presence.

Matthew shook his head, "No, nothing of the sorts. I just…" he sighed, "Why have you been following me?" He finally asked, hoping he didn't sound weird by asking it.

"Me stalk you? Why would I? I don't even know you." She said, unlocking the door to her house and throwing her bags in.

Matthew sighed; he somehow knew this was a bad idea. He knew she would think he was crazy and weird…but something told him she was important to all this. How was the question, she didn't seem like she cared about them. Matthew looked at Gilbert who encouraged him to try his best.

Matthew took a leap of faith. He stuck out his hand to the girl, "I'm Matthew Williams and this is my boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt. We came here because I thought I saw you outside my hospital door and when I was driving home."

The girl just looked at his hand, "I don't care who you are or why you're here, just get away from my house and never come back here." she said rudely before slamming the door in their faces. She had things to do and dealing with annoying adults talking crazy wasn't one of them.

Matthew placed it hand down and looked to Gilbert. It was his turn to try and get answer since the nice approach didn't work. Gilbert moved past Matthew and banged on the door. The girl answered the door with a very angry expression. She wasn't pleased to see those two again.

"What. Do. You want?" She asked harshly. The anger in her eyes looked at Gilbert with a menacing glare. If looks could kill, hers would destroy the world.

However, Gilbert wasn't afraid of her. He stood up, saying, "Why talk so mean? Be nice and answer a few questions for us, okay?" he smiled flakily.

"Drop dead." She closed the door on Gilbert and went back to what she was doing before she was rudely interrupted.

Gilbert wasn't so pleased by her actions. Matthew wanted to calm him down but that wasn't such a good idea. He instead just started pulling Gilbert away from the house. Once he got him far away from there, Matthew lets him go. Gilbert immediately yells at the top of his lungs.

"God damn girl! Why won't she respect us and listen! Teens are so infuriating!" Gilbert groaned, slamming his fist against a tree. He couldn't believe that girl just slammed the door in his face. No one treated the awesome Gilbert that way! Gilbert felt like going back there and slapping the girl across her face, but he would get sent to jail.

"P-please calm down Gil. It's not her fault she's a teenager, that's how you kind of were…and still are," Matthew said, saying that last part quietly, hoping Gilbert didn't hear.

"I am not like that girl! The awesome me is nothing like her!" He whined, knowing that he was almost like her but won't ever admit it.

"I said you were similar to her Gilbert, but no one could replace you…" Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand, "You're one of a kind and no one could ever replace you." He smiled.

Gilbert smiled back and kissed him gently, "Thank you Birdie. Now let's go figure out who that girl is!" He softly tugged at Matthew's hand and started walking down the hill to the town.

Matthew looked from Gilbert to the house and back. He wondered where Gilbert was taking him when the girl was right behind them. Matthew just sighed and went with it. Whatever Gilbert was planning, he knew he had to trust him and follow his ideas.

Gilbert and Matthew went into the local Library. Gilbert checked the two of them in and started to look around. Matthew didn't mind being in a Library but he wondered what Gilbert was doing there. They passed through geography books, biographies, local town newspapers but Gilbert seemed to reject them all. Matthew wondered what exactly Gilbert was looking for.

Gilbert looked through everything that could have any information on the town but nothing came up. He was getting more and more frustrated when all of the books and newspapers were giving him nothing. Gilbert was ruffling his hand through his hair, pulling small amounts of hairs out. He couldn't believe that the entire library didn't have a single thing on the "annoying" girl or about the house on the hill.

Gilbert looked at the time and sighed. They had wasted about three hours looking for nothing. Matthew came up behind Gilbert and hugged him. Gilbert smiled, turning to face his lover.

"Don't worry Birdie, I'm okay. I'm just a little frustrated is all." He said, hoping Matthew wasn't too worried about him.

"Okay Gilbert, I trust you," Matthew said, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek, "Promise me you won't stay out too late okay? I'm going to go back home to watch Alfred."

Gilbert nodded and kissed him back, "Okay. Have fun Birdie," He said, looking back to the computer screen in front of him.

Matthew sighed as he turned to leave Gilbert alone. As much as Matthew wanted to stay with Gilbert and look for information, someone had to watch Alfred. Matthew went down the steps of the library and headed down the street to the apartment.

Along the way to the house, Matthew felt as though he was being watched. He looked around the streets for any sign of someone watching him but no one was. He scanned again and saw robins in the distance, looking straight at him. A shiver went down his spine, feeling something wrong. The robins were in the forest when he and Gilbert got attacked, and now they were watching him go home.

Matthew looked forward and started walking again, seeing more and more robins as he was passing by each building. Slowly increasing his speed, Matthew went past the birds, not wanting to get involved with them. His speed increased till he came to a full run. The birds were all over, surrounding Matthew at every corner. He turned into an alleyway to find it swarmed with them. He back tracked and just bolted to the house. Once he was there, he unlocked the door, ran in, and slammed it tightly behind him.

Alfred jumped from the noise as Matthew slammed the door shut, "Jesus Matthew! What did you do that for? And why are you panting?" Alfred asked, getting up and walking over to his frightened step-brother.

Matthew looked at Alfred and hugged him instantly, "Oh thank god you're here!" Matthew cried, scared out of his mind.

Alfred slowly hugged him back, unsure as to what happened to Matthew to cause him to be so terrified, "It's okay Mattie, no one is going to hurt you. The hero is here to protect you…now tell me what happened." He told him calmly, hoping Matthew was able to speak that is.

Matthew nodded, breaking away from the hug and wiping away the tears. Alfred led Matthew to the couch and gave him some water. Matthew took it and drank it before speaking. He slowly took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to Alfred. He explained what happened after he left, the strange girl, the library, the crows, until finally he got to the present.

Matthew sighed and placed the cup on the table as Alfred was gaping at him; surprised by all the strange things that happened to Matthew, "Woe…" was all Alfred could muster out.

Matthew looked back at Alfred, "Now you know why…" Matthew got up and went into the bathroom to clean the dirt and grease out of his hair and face. Alfred remained on the couch shell-shocked.

After Matthew was done cleaning his face, he heard a loud slam of the door and looked out of the bathroom door. He saw that Alfred wasn't on the couch and figure he went out to get some air. Matthew sighed and decided to take a shower. He wanted to wash away what happened today, forgetting his troubles and drift off into his thoughts.

Gilbert was at the library literally pulling hair off of his skull. He was so frustrated with all the information gone. Gilbert went as far back as the killings went and they didn't have anything past 2005. Everything had burned in a fire the same year and burned every book, newspaper and files were up in flames, nothing had survived. Gilbert wished he could go back in time and stop the fire so he could get some kind of leverage in this mystery.

Just as Gilbert was about to get up and leave, he spotted a piece of newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and read it over, wide eyed by what was on it. The article was about a young man that disappeared about seventeen years ago, (judging by his hair style), in the same forest him and Matthew got attacked in.

'This…this guy must have been one of the ones who died first, maybe he was even the one to die! But…it doesn't say his name…' he thought sadly, scanning the half of the article that _was_ there. Gilbert sighed, deciding to take the article to read later. His head hurt too much to think or read anymore.

Gilbert got up and walked over to the desk, grabbing a book on spirits along the way. He bought a month membership and checked out the book and article. Boy would Matthew be happy to know Gilbert found something after an hour of searching. He thanked the librarian and headed towards the exit before someone ran into him, knocking the article and book out of his hands while he fell to the floor along with the person that blindly ran into him.

After Gilbert muttered a few cuss words, he slowly rose with his hand on his head. He turned his head to see that the person was Alfred. "Jesus Alfred, watch where you're going next time!" he hissed, picking up the newspaper and book.

Alfred slowly rose, "Jeez, sorry! It's not like I meant to run into you!" he argued, "Now, you need to come home, Matthew experienced some crazy spirit stuff." He stood up and grabbed Gilbert's arm, pulling him outside.

"Okay okay! I'm coming!" Gilbert said, worrying about Matthew's sake.

Matthew was taking his shower, leaning against the shower walls as he was thinking deeply about everything that had happened. 'What had happened back there? Who was that girl? Why can't I remember what happened? Will I be able to help this spirit?" he thought, all at once in his hurting head.

The thoughts filled his mind, spiraling in and out of it. Matthew kept trying to access his memories, yet he couldn't, as though it was locked, like his subconscious didn't want him to know. He could one see bits and pieces of the memories but nothing else.

Matthew sighed and got out of the shower before his skin would wrinkle. He turned off the water, moved the curtain, and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out, grabbing the other smaller towel to wipe his face with and dry his hair. He turned to the right to wipe away the mirror. He checked his teeth and decided to brush them. Once he looked back to the mirror, he screamed loudly and fell backwards, his back hitting the wall and his bottom meeting the floor.

In the mirror was a threat, written in blood, "You. Will. Die."

Matthew ran out of the bathroom and went into his bedroom, closing the door then hiding in the closet. He sat down and held his knees to his chest, burying his head in them. 'Calm down calm down, calm down.' He repeated in his head, tightening his muscles.

Soon there was a sound of a door opening, then another. The floor boards started creaking as the footsteps came closer. Matthew closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear and hide away from whoever, or whatever, was coming towards him. The footsteps are right in front of the closet. The door slowly opened and Matthew felt a hand on his shoulders. Matthew screamed, pushing away the hands from his shoulders.

"Stay back!" he cried, feeling tears start to form in his eyes.

The hands shook Matthew's shoulders and he screamed even more, trying to get away. Soon the hands wrapped around him and held his arms down, stopping Matthew from doing anything. Matthew slowly stopped screaming, feeling as though he knew the person who belonged to the hands. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Gilbert the one hugging him. Matthew started crying and hugged back, wondering why hadn't just called him in the first place instead of hiding in the closet.

"Shh…it's okay Birdie..." Gilbert whispered, "I'm here…"

Matthew nodded, "I…I know, but…I'm going to die Gilbert…"

**A.N.: Hope you guys liked it.**

**Leave a review or something to let me know if this is going well.**

**Thanks, see you next time!**


End file.
